


Learning to Bend

by draeisbae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draeisbae/pseuds/draeisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draeden sex scene from 4x08, requested on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Bend

He didn’t know how they got here. One minute he was making a fool of himself in front of Braeden and the next he had his hands on her ass and his tongue in her mouth.

Derek set her on the table and put down the gun in his hand, knocking all the others to the floor. He reached for her top, but she was quicker, and his shirt was gone within seconds. For a few minutes, all that was heard in the loft was harsh kisses and heavy breathing.

“Fuck Derek..Do something, _please_.” Braeden moved her hands to his shoulders and raked her nails down his back. causing the man to groan.

Derek moved away from her mouth, allowing her to breath. He pulled the straps of her tank top down, revealing her bra-clad breasts. He placed kisses along her jaw and slowly moved down her neck, placing little nips here and there. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting out a gasp when her gorgeous breasts were revealed. Derek immediately left her neck to put his mouth on one, placing barely there kisses around them before taking a nipple in his mouth.

"Angh, god Derek.” Braeden moved her hands to his hair, raking her fingers through it and holding him to her chest, encouraging him. Derek groaned as she tugged at his dark locks, and started sucking harder, biting gently on the tender flesh, before moving to her other breast and giving it the same attention.

Braeden left his hair to put her hands on his ass, squeezing tightly on the toned flesh. “Derek. Bed. Now.” She practically growled the words, but the man seemed just as eager as her because he was quick to listen. He backed away and wrapped her legs around his waist again, moving his hands to her ass before walking over to the bed and throwing her on it, climbing on top.

Braeden’s hands flew to his waistband, eagerly undoing the zipper and button before pushing his pants down as far as she could. Derek did the same with her leggings before moving down the bed until he was facing her hot center.

“Mm Derek please. I need, I-I ne-” she cut off with a gasp as Derek pressed his nose to her panties, mouthing at her through the lace.

Derek smirked at the sounds she was making. That smirk was wiped off his face when Braeden raised her hips and yanked her panties down, leaving him with the sight of her bare mound. He groaned at the sight and looked up at her once before leaning in and kissing her center softly. Braeden moved her hands to his hair and at the first tug, Derek moved in and licked down her slit. He moaned at the taste and delved his tongue in deeper, moving between the swollen lips. Braeden tugged at his hair again, just shy of too hard. Derek moved his mouth to her clit and sucked hard in response, grinning at the immediate snap of her hips.

“Fuck, Derek. Get. Up. Here.”

With one last nip to her clit, Derek followed orders and moved up the bed, kissing her once quickly.

“I need you. I need you _now_ Derek.”

"Ar-are you sure?” He needed to know that she really wanted this, wanted him.

“Yes, I’m sure..Unless you’re not? We don’t have to do this,” she whispered.

Derek leaned down and kissed her, confirming that yes, he did want this. He wanted to slow down and make love to her, make their time together last, however long it would be. Perhaps he shouldn’t. Lord knows he didn’t exactly have the best track record when it came to women, but she was different. Braeden made him feel safe, despite the fact that she might kill him in his sleep for the right price. This could be a one-time thing, he’d pay her and they’d never see each other again. But a part of Derek hoped she’d be still be on his side tomorrow, and at his side long after that.

                                                 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She shouldn’t be doing this. She didn’t do things like this. The first man in her life was supposed to be the first man she loved, and he left without a second glance at the first news of her.

Braeden stayed alive by convincing her that they were all the same. A man got what he wanted and left. None of them ever wanted to stay, or keep her around. At least, that’s what she told herself. So she never let anyone in, never let her guard down. Get the job done and get out.

But she hadn’t left. She stayed, and Derek stayed with her, in the hospital. And he brought her into his loft, no questions asked. There was no denying that he was attractive, but she never planned to do anything about it. She’d never done anything about attraction, after all, the only thing sex did was complicate things. At the moment though, all she wanted was to be close to him. To feel a body close to hers for the first time, to feel Derek on her, in her, surrounding her.

She raked her hands through his hair again, pulling him closer and deepening their kiss. She pulled a leg up and around his waist.

Derek wrapped his hand around her thigh and pulled her leg up higher, pressing harder against her.

They continued to kiss for a while, their tongues moving together just as their bodies did. After a bit, Braeden dropped her leg and moved her hands down to the waistband of Derek’s boxers, pushing them down as far as she could, until there was finally nothing between them.

“Now Derek, please.” Braeden gasped, still not accustomed to the feeling of another body so close to hers.

Derek moved toward the nightstand, grabbing a condom before going back to Braeden. She took it from him and opened the foil wrapper, taking out its contents.

Derek swore when he he felt her roll it on, the feel of her hands on him unlike any other. When she was done, he kissed her furiously. They moved together until Braeden got impatient. “I need you Der, I need you in me.”

The man pressed tightly against her, slowly thrusting in. Derek gave her some time to adjust, before he started thrusting faster.

“God, you feel so good. Harder, faster Derek,” Braeden gasped out.

Derek eagerly listened, and he started thrusting harder. He knew he’d hit that spot inside of her when Braeden threw her head back and arched up.

Neither lasted very long. The feeling of the other too overwhelming to hold on. Braeden reached her climax with Derek’s mouth on her neck, and he met her when he felt her clench down on him.

After, they laid together, just holding each other and trading soft kisses.

If things had to go to hell, it could happen tomorrow.

But maybe they had finally found someone who made them want to feel.


End file.
